carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vendetta (1986)
Plot Overview Alexis has gotten over her original anger of Ben, or so it seems. Ben may control all the South China Sea oil leases, but he needs Jason Colby to ship the oil and Jason is not a big fan of Ben after Ben swindled him. Ben realizes this and offers Alexis half of the leases. The two will now be true partners. Blake learns about the leases through the newspaper. He is enraged and needs to speak with the Chinese to rectify this situation. At the same time, he is determined to destroy Alexis and has a surprise for her when she returns to Denver. Krystle wants Blake to stop being consumed by hatred. He is playing into her hands. But, Blake cannot see that - he needs to get Alexis out of his life at all costs. Blake's big surprise for Alexis at the tarmac is a copy of Sister Dearest. Blake begins to read from the transcript to demonstrate what a scoundrel Alexis truly is. Alexis stops this reading but Blake has plenty of other copies for the press. Alexis is not thrilled that the press will have access to her dirty past, but Ben assures her that it will blow over and that Alexis needs to be focused on Blake. Alexis is so angry that she is prepared to take everything from Blake. Ben fear that Alexis may lose by reaching so far but Alexis has no intention of losing, especially since she has Blake right where she wants him. In the Venezuelan prison, Caress is not thrilled with the prospect of serving out the rest of her term (we do learn that Caress was convicted of a murder she did not commit and Alexis did nothing to stop it). Even though Caress knows she is stuck in prison, she bribes a guard to get a letter to Blake. Blake will help Caress out - hopefully. Dominique also learns of the oil lease deal through the newspaper. She wants to speak with Blake about the situation but Blake is busy and Dominique is planning for her engagement party. Dominique does offer to sell much of her holdings to Alexis to help pay the debt but Alexis has little interest. A friend of Garrett mentions that this is Garrett's first marriage. Garrett was never married to a woman named Jessica. He had lied to Dominique all those years ago. Jackie learns the truth and she is very upset. She goes to Colby Co to look for Dominique but Dominique has left. Alexis senses something is wrong with Jackie and pries her for information under the guise of maternal concern. Alexis thus learns about Garrett's lie. Dex shows up at the Penthouse but Alexis is not there so he will have to deal with Ben. This time the two get into a fight which pretty much trashes the Penthouse living room. Alexis puts an end to the fight by smashing another vase. Dex is kind enough to offer to pay for the damages later, but Alexis will not take his money. The tension between Amanda and Sammy Jo rises when Amanda tries to question Sammy Jo about taking Danny out of the mansion. Things really heat up at Dominique's engagement party. Even though Clay is Sammy Jo's date, Clay cannot stop making glances at Amanda. Amanda is happy to return the look. Clay later finds Amanda alone near the pool and the two begin to dance which leads to a kiss. Sammy Jo happens to see that kiss and she has no intention of letting Clay go. Once she sends Clay away to get some drinks, Sammy Jo gets into it with Amanda. Amanda pushes Sammy Jo into the pool and the two wrestle in the pool. Alexis cannot keep the fact that Garrett was never married to herself. She is more than happy to share that information with Dominique at the engagement party. At first, Dominique does not believe Alexis but then she accepts Alexis's information and then slaps Alexis in gratitude. Alexis takes the slap as a good sport. Blake agrees to meet Claudia out at Lankershim One where Claudia rambles on about Blake cheating her out of the well and then now stealing from the well and claiming that it is drying up. Blake would never do such a thing and wants to know how Claudia got that well. Claudia tells Blake how Adam got him to sign that Power of Attorney when he was being poisoned by Rita and Adam transferred the well. Blake lets Claudia know that the whole field is drying up - it does happen. Blake is furious with what Adam did. Adam tries to justify his actions but Blake cannot believe his own son is someone he cannot trust. Since Blake cannot cut Adam out of his will again, he throws Adam out of his office. While everyone is enjoying the engagement party at La Mirage, Claudia is in her suite lighting candles for all the liars in her life. One of the candles tips over and sets the curtains on fire. Claudia cries out on her knees screaming at the fire. As Claudia's suite burns, people continue to party at Dominique's party unaware of the smoke coming out of the vent. Blake did not want to go to the party because he was waiting for a Chinese representative to come to the mansion so he can get those leases back. And, Blake really needs those leases. Now that he no longer has the leases, Ahmed refuses to give Blake the $1 billion raised by the consortium since the leases were the collateral. Even though Blake cannot get the $1 billion, that does not mean Blake does not have to pay the $250 million fee he promised. Blake will do no such thing. When Ahmed threatens to sue, Blake wants to speak to the consortium. Ahmed reluctantly tells Blake that the consortium is Alexis. Blake confronts Alexis and swears he should have known that all along. Alexis is willing to purchase Denver Carrington stock at market value so Blake can raise the $250 million but that would give Alexis controlling interest of Denver Carrington. Blake would rather sell it on the market even if it would drive down the stock price. Blake believes he will be able to convince the Chinese to give him back the leases. He does try to get Garrett to speak to Jason about a loan, but that will never happen. Blake also tries to get an extension on that mortgage he took out on ILC Holdings, but that does not seem to go well. When Blake learns he has a guest waiting for him at home, he is sure it is the Chinese. Blake arrives back at the mansion to find his and Krystle's luggage at the bottom of the steps. Ben is there to greet him to let him know the Chinese have nothing further to say. To make matters even worse, there is Alexis at the stairs holding two furs. She is now the owner of all of Blake's holdings, including his home and she wants Blake and that blonde tramp out of her home. Blake cannot believe it and is so enraged that he begins to strangle Alexis. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Kabir Bedi ... Farouk Ahmed * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * F.J. O'Neil ... Bob Ashmore * Phillip Clark ... Richard Daniels * William Beckley ... Gerard * Santos Morales ... Prison Guard * Rowena Balos ... Nanny * Rick Cooley ... Paul (Maitre D') * Jane Downs ... Reporter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Pamela Bellwood (Claudia) and Catherine Oxenberg (Amanda) depart the cast and make their final appearances on the show. "The Colbys" regular Ken Howard (Garrett) departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the show. Production details * Shooting dates: from 10-Apr-1986 to 18-Apr-1986 * Deleted scene: Alone in her suite, Claudia takes her wedding dress and an old newspaper clipping out from a luggage. * Shortened scenes: At the end of her catfight with Sammy Jo, Amanda tries to drown her; in her last scene, Claudia "talks" to a picture of Lindsay. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Clay Lacy Aviation (Los Angeles); Mulholland Tennis Club (Los Angeles). * Trivia: Pamela Bellwood (Claudia Blaisdel Carrington), on lighting the candles near the end of the episode, nearly got trapped herself by the curtain of flames. The look of horror on the actress's face wasn't rehearsed - it was genuine. Quotes * Dominique Devereaux [to Alexis]: I didn't thank you for your present. [she hauls off and delivers the mother of all slaps to Alexis' face. And Alexis just smiles] Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter [about Garrett who lies to Dominique]: It's he you should slap, dear. Not I. * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter: Your heard him, Blake. You're finished. You've lost everything. And I now own this house. Blake Carrington: This house? Are you insane? Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter: Oh, no. I'm perfectly sane. So, take this junk and your blond tramp and get out of my home. Photo Gallery Dynasty14801.jpg Dynasty14802.jpg